Shots
by KDMOSP
Summary: One or two "shots" based on the events of 15x01-15x02 revolving around JJ. Do not read if you have not watched the season premiere and do not want to be spoiled.


**AN: Y'all remember how I claimed I was probably done writing CM fics? Well... that was until CM went and did the season premier and now I feel the need to write again. With that being said; this "story" will be random 1-2 shots regarding the events that happened or did not happen in the season premiere. Uwe all know I will write things that I wanted to happen or if things happened differently. So, essentially, I have no clue how long this "Story" will be, it will just be a collection. However, I will always note when it is a new shot or another chapter of the previous post. I know it sounds confusing but it'll make sense. If you have an idea that you may want to be written let me know. I only write JJ :) **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 15X01-15X02 AND DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED... STOP HERE.**

You know it is bad, you know without a shadow of a doubt that this isn't just a bruise. You know before your body hits the pavement that the bullet didn't just graze you; that the Kevlar vest hadn't been able to protect you. And you know before your body lands on the ground, that you are running out of time.

It is all you can do, almost instinctually, to roll onto your back as your body does everything it can to save your life. You hear laughter and footsteps, you hear two doors opening and slamming shut and the sound of a vehicle racing away.

Your vision is fading but your hearing isn't. You can see red pooling around you and know it is your blood, that you are quickly bleeding to death. And nobody is coming. You can smell it to, you can smell blood and you can taste it.

And that alarms you more. And suddenly you feel the need to cough and when you do, you discover three things. The first is that you do not even have the energy to turn your head to spit out what you already know is blood; you cough it up and your own blood sprays your face as your body struggles for the next breath. The second is just that; you are coughing up blood, you know the bullet has struck somewhere that is forcing you to cough up blood; and the third is the severity of pain that radiates through your body as you do cough. Any movement, any cough any breath sends waves of pain through your body, waves of indescribable pain.

You are slipping into shock; you're cold and shivering even though you know it isn't cold outside. Shakes rocket through your body causing you to shake uncontrollably which only adds to the pain. Your body isn't cooperating anymore, you desperately want to call for help, make a noise, call out to your team.

But you can't.

The only thing you can do right now is hope. Hope that someone will find you, hope that somehow your team knows that you aren't with them. Hope that they realize you are missing.

You hope you can survive this. You hope you can hug your boys one more time and you hope that of all people to find you, it isn't Spence. You cannot fathom him finding your body and the guilt you know he would feel. You hope it is Rossi… you hope it is anyone but Spence.

And you hope. And you keep hoping. Hoping that you will survive or that this pain will end soon. And you know which one is more likely. Because you know you have been bleeding for far too long, that your breathing is too shallow and your body too weak. You hope that death takes you soon and that your family will be told that you didn't suffer.

Because that isn't the truth.

Because this is hell, you are slowly dying. Aware of every heartbeat, aware of exactly what happened and aware of your body losing the fight to live.

You always knew this was a significant risk that you took everyday you went to work; you knew there might be a day when you didn't make it home. You didn't know it was today; you wouldn't have guessed even ten minutes ago that you would die today. Alone. In a parking garage.

And nobody even knew yet. Nobody had called your name or even come looking for you. Someone had to have heard the gunshots, so where was your team? Where was anyone?

And you cough again, and more blood comes out, you feel it tricking down your cheek and want to wipe it away. But you do not have the strength to lift your arms.

Your breathing is becoming more strained, more of gasping and wheezing then anything else and you know you have a few minutes to live.

You hope your team knows you love them, that your family knows you love them.

And you hope that before you close your eyes for the final time, you can see Spence one more time. To squeeze his hand one more time, to hear his voice one more time.

And suddenly, you do. You hear his voice, asking for your location. He sounds panicked when you do not respond. And you know he is coming. Spence is coming. You just hope he finds you in time.

And you hear him, you force your eyes open and turn your head as much as you can and see him running towards you. He is there with you and he takes your hand. You see him talking to you, see him press his hands to your wound and see it come back covered in blood. He is telling you something and you nod but cannot answer.

"JJ, the ambulance is coming, Garcia's sending help. Stay with me." He reaches over and runs one hand through your hair and presses his other to your neck. The look on his face tells you everything. He is terrified. "Stay with me, JJ, they are almost here." He tells you, he squeezes your hand and suddenly you need to cough again.

You try and fail miserably when you attempt to turn your head. He knows though and carefully turns your head to the side, allowing more blood to come out so that you do not aspirate and choke on it.

"You're okay, you're…" he pauses and his voice cracks "okay." He sooths softly, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. He is with you, comforting you as the ambulance keeps crawling towards you. You are so tired and safe, you are safe with Spence and he will take care of you and you close your eyes, exhausted.

"No, JJ. You need to stay awake." Spence is gently shaking you, "you cannot close your eyes, okay?" His fingers press against your neck again. "JJ, I… we have to get the vest off of you." He explains. "JJ, if we have to…" he stops and slowly begins to peel away the Velcro straps, "JJ.."

You know what he is doing; your pulse must be weak, and he knows your heart will stop. He is taking off you vest so that, when it happens, he can give CPR. You cannot even move your own body anymore, you are so cold, and you watch as Spence reaches over and using the edge of your sweater, wipes the blood away from your mouth. "I know you are cold," He says to you softly, gripping your hand in his. "As soon as the paramedics get here, I will grab you a blanket." He continues wiping blood away from your lips, you feel his gentle hands wipe away blood from your nose and cheeks.

And suddenly, his hands are gone and there is a lot of noise. You realize the paramedics have arrived and are at your side.

"Agent," a female voice speaks to you. "We are going to take care of you, okay?" You feel a prick in your arm and know they have started an IV. The shaking starts again, and the paramedic smiles down at you, "Okay, lets get you in the ambulance and I will get you a warm blanket."

Instantly, you are suddenly moving. You hear more and more voices, you are being poked everywhere, a mask is placed over your nose and you hear Spence tell you to take a deep breath and you find it slightly easier to do.

And then…. Then a peace washes over you and you keep fighting, but you know you simply cannot anymore. You have done everything you can, and you start giving in as you hear panicked voices around you. Alarms are blaring and slowly… the world is fading.

The last thing you see is Spence. In the corner. He is with you as you allow your body to rest; he looks worried, but you simply cannot fight anymore and finally, finally, you allow yourself to close your eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
